


Break the Spark

by Smok3dToyst



Category: Transformers: Beast Machines
Genre: Alternate Character Interpretation, Multiverse, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-20
Updated: 2015-07-19
Packaged: 2018-04-10 05:38:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4379330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smok3dToyst/pseuds/Smok3dToyst
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Linkin has become a bit of a shut-in, enough that his fellow reclusive friends have come to check on him. But maybe he has a reason to be obsessed as he is with the Sparkling found out in the Ruins. What danger does this new person present and why is Starscream so giddy about his existance?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Break the Spark

**Author's Note:**

> Tarquill is property of http://jmercedesd.tumblr.com/  
> Loki and Azgyr is property of http://cavalierconvoy.tumblr.com/  
> Ficlet is set in Prime Oracle of Cybertron timeline, set roughly a few months after where Beast Machines Generation 2 left off before the main board closed. Incorporated is what little events I planned to happen to my character Linkin during the time travel events involving God Starscream a long while ago.

The two trespassers wouldn't go away. It worried Linkin when that happened lately. Something wrong was always happening on Cybertron. If it wasn't the Biological Monstrosities, it was Starscream going into the past. He just couldn't handle it sometimes. Usually that meant someone he cared about had passed on, usually in a spectacularly loud burst of plasma and flame.  
It had been a rough deca-cycle so far, after all. He still wasn't comfortable around people. The things he didn't want to remember but couldn't, wouldn't leave his mind. The others who had operated with Starscream and Starfall... He wouldn't have been taken if he hadn't stretched his legs out of the shell. He left himself vulnerable and it had cost him. He spent far too much of his time in his transector these days.  
One couldn't criticize him too much on this however. Quark was practically a catacomb of scientific scanners and other tools. Named after a famous investigator in the old days, Linkin had taken on his identity briefly in the past. He could handle his academy work without leaving the device. Even access lab work and video feed from half of Cybertron. And what he had gained from that was what was troubling him at the moment.  
"Linkin..." came a voice over the intercom, bringing him out of his internal monologues. He looked up at the screen, noticing a pair of familiar faces. Tarquill and Loki. The two cybertronians just as reserved as himself. This was surprising, they were his friends but at the same time coming here... It wasn't a regular occurrence.  
It didn't occur to him that he had been considered missing for the last 48 megacycles. He considered his options for a moment before looking back at the data. This was good, he was going to have to talk to Loki about this eventually. He didn't trust his own instincts on this data.  
Loki could be abrupt, frustrating at times but the most moral of Starscream's brood. Azgyr was too close a friend to Kamikaze and after everything he had done by bringing home a Biological Monstrosity... Well Azgyr liked to take too many chances. He couldn't be trusted on this. Not like his brother.  
"Come on Link... let us in." Tarquill added, rubbing the side of his arm as he looked around, clearly uncomfortable with the other shells in the room. "We know you're in there. Come on, talk to us." That he had even shown up to the garage... Tarquill wasn't nearly as involved with Kamikaze. He could distance his opinions far more then Linkin could. But he wasn't pessimistic. Could use them to see both sides of the equation.  
Loki nodded in response lightly to the others' comment. "I can taste the fear on thou's spark Linkin... it does not do thou well." Linkin noted that Loki was glancing at the control panel. There may be a chance he could try to overwhelm the lock with spark energy. Could he chance that?  
No sense in repairing that, he decided. "Come in." He managed to mutter while unlocking the entrance to his transector. He was procrastinating, that was not something he usually did. He had to admit it scared him. That he feared his friends...  
He looked back to the data as they entered the transector, heading to his location. Maybe he had his reasons. As the two entered the room, they were treated to an odd site on the screen in front of Linkin.  
A video of someone who reminded Loki of his mother... a strange red, blue, and black armored Maximal lying on an examination table. There were some similarities to his brother's friend Kamikaze. Though where Kamikaze had the bulky form of a wolf, this individual had a much more lanky form. Almost on par with that of one with malnutrition.  
Lab results were transposed over the display, showing energy readings like someone on the cusp of spark death. Though that wasn't what was the most disturbing part of the overlaid readouts. There were other garbled readings, an additional video footage of the monstrosity that became known as 'Deva' that had served on the Biological Monstrosity's side.  
A bizarre spark and shell budding from Kamikaze's shell. Though even this was not the thing that struck fear into Linkin's spark as he stood up and looked back at them. It was the fact the footage showed Starscream examining the individual in question... before breaking into maniacal laughter on par with Galvatron. It was honestly the happiest either had seen Loki's father. And that was horrifying.  
"Linkin... what the slag?" Tarquill responded, eyes going wide even as his spines raised in horror. He looked on the verge of transforming into weapon mode. "Why do you have that?"  
Loki frowned, though his eyes were raised. "You've hacked father's labs? ... He will have words with you Linkin." He almost sounded impressed, but it could have simply been horror like Tarquill. The one thing his father hated most was being proven inferior.  
Linkin shook his head in response. "Public labs... they've found a living spark out in the ruins. Been there for so long, they're not sure exactly when it arrived. I have my theories on that however..." He paused for a moment, planning his next words carefully. "... we need to talk. I think... I think we may have a problem."

**Author's Note:**

> ... I honestly don't know how far I'm going to take this, but I wanted to do something with the quote on my tumblr and suddenly it turned into this bigger thing. Hopefully this won't be too boring and full of myself. x_x


End file.
